


Leave Your Mark

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [8]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s furious and decides to teach you a lesson. If only you weren’t so insolent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Further into the trash I go. There’s really no going back is there? Prompt #9 combines two: dominant John and handcuffed Reader :)
> 
> Fic Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/45vbBpS4FFDrjsMbar3ibd

 

The coldness of the metal snapping around your wrist is a stark contrast to your overheated skin. You struggle against the cuffs to no avail. You’re not going anywhere. With your arms stretched over your head, you’re spread out along the bed. 

Above you, John Constantine glares, frowning around his cigarette. “Sorry, love,” he says. “Looks like I have the upper hand.” 

“Aww, is Johnny angry?” you mock. “Did I ruin your precious plan?”

John’s jaw clenches as he removes his smoke. “You have no idea what you’ve done!” he snaps. “Because of you, that thing is now loose on this earth!” 

You roll your eyes. “You’re so dramatic. And yet, here you are, with me,” you say. “When you should be out there, catching that thing. What’s the matter, Constantine? Too much for you to handle?”

John sneers, straddling your waist. “It’s being taken care of. Don’t you worry your pretty little head ‘bout that,” he says, taking a drag. “I’m free to deal with you.” 

You tug on the handcuffs again. “And this is your big plan?” you scoff. “Handcuff me to the bed and sit on me until I die of boredom?” 

John regards you with calculating eyes. He shrugs out of his trench coat and reaches over to extinguish his cigarette on your nightstand. You wrinkle your nose as the smoke burns a circle on the polished wood. Dick. Suddenly his hand burrows into your hair. He yanks your head back, forcing an unexpected gasp out of you. 

John leans down, his voice low and steady as he speaks into your ear. “I’m going to teach you a lesson, one I know you won’t ever forget,” he says. 

A thrill of excitement courses through you, but you manage to keep your composure. “Yeah, okay,” you say, continuing the flippant tone. “Whatever you—”

Your words are cut off when John lets go of your hair, only to grab your throat. He squeezes just hard enough to make you forget what you were going to say. “Normally I fancy someone with a little sass,” he says, hot breath ghosting across your ear. “But after today, I think you need to learn some respect.” 

That forces a laugh out of you. “Since when does John Constantine teach lessons and demand respect?” you ask. 

“Since you drove me to,” he growls. 

“Press one too many buttons did I?” you ask. “What happened to that epic control I hear so much about? Can’t wait to see— _ fuck! _ ” 

John turns your face away from his, exposing your neck. Sharp teeth press into the skin briefly before a warm, wet tongue soothes the area. He wraps his lips around the sensitive spot, sucking greedily. It’s an instant trigger. Unable to help yourself, you moan loudly and arch up into him. The heat flows through your body until it settles between your legs. 

John jerks away, grabbing your chin and forcing you look at him. His lips glisten with saliva, making you want a kiss. “You’re going to beg for it when this is over,” he says, releasing you so he can sit up. He makes a show of removing his tie. “You’re going to want me to fuck you, to make you come. But I won’t until I know you’ve learned your lesson.” 

“Are you actually going to tell me what the lesson is or are you just going to be all vague about it?” you question. 

Instead of getting angry this time, John smirks. “I’m sure you’ll figure out,” he says, tossing his tie onto the floor. 

“Do what you want with me,” you scowl. “You can’t make me beg.” 

He raises an eyebrow, hands seizing both sides of your blouse. He rips the material open, sending buttons in every direction. The show of force is incredibly arousing. 

“We’ll see, pet,” John coos. He yanks your skirt down your legs without warning, eyes immediately focusing on the wet spot darkening your panties. “Excited are we?”

You purse your lips, lacking a response. It would be pointless to lie with the evidence literally right in front of him. You turn away shamefully. 

“So silent all of a sudden,” John comments. “I’ll fix that soon enough.” 

His thumb presses softly to your clit, rubbing the nub through the fabric. You gasp at the teasing sensation, hips immediately jerking up. John doesn’t press harder however. He keeps a soft touch, making you squirm. He keeps it up for a few minutes, until you grow frustrated and annoyed. 

“T-That all you got?” you ask, though your breathing has started to become heavy. 

John’s smirk fades as his face hardens. He suddenly presses down hard. It makes you to jerk violently with a muttered, “ _ Shit! _ ” You expect him to let up, but he doesn’t. His eyes watch you hungrily while you buck and twitch into his hand. It’s too much too fast. Your body isn’t ready for it and starts to shake. You fight against the handcuffs as you writhe. 

On a particularly hard rub, you shout and that’s when John backs off, leaving you panting. “You’re stubborn,” he comments, slowly taking off his white button-up. “Good. It’ll make it so much sweeter when I break you.” 

“Fuck you.”

“They’ll be plenty of that, love, I can guarantee,” John says. He takes the sides of your panties and tugs them down, peeling them off your legs, just like he did with your skirt.

Still clothed from the waist down, he crawls up your body to stare down at you. You’re not anticipating the kiss, so when it happens you haven’t managed to catch your breath yet. His tongue fills your mouth, tasting all of you before it withdraws so he can brutally roll your bottom lip between his teeth. He goes to pull away, but you lift yourself to steal another kiss, enthralled by the taste of cigarettes, whiskey and something else you can’t quite place. 

The second kiss is brief and ends when he pushes you away with a shake of his head. “No, no,” he says. “Only I’m allowed to give kisses.” 

You pout. “I have to say, Constantine, I’m entirely underwhelmed by your performance so far,” you smirk. “I thought this was supposed to be a lesson?”

The vein in John’s neck twitches and his eyes darken. He sits up, extending his hand over your body. When he starts to chant, you freeze. Suddenly, every nerve feels like it’s on overdrive. From the softness of the bed sheets to the metal of the handcuffs, it’s like you’re hyper aware of each sensation. You start to squirm again, but even that proves too much and you’re forced to try to remain still. 

“What did you do to me?” you demand. 

John smirks and tugs on your shirt again, magically pulling it off you so he can throw it aside. You wear no bra and he eyes your tits with appreciation. With a single finger, he traces the valley between both of them, trailing a path down to your belly button. The intensity of the touch is magnified and makes you arch your back while stifling a moan. 

“Mild enhancement spell,” he says casually. “So now, when I do this…” His thumb rubs your unclothed clit, but this time it’s like thousands of volts of electricity are shooting through you. The shout that comes out is louder than you intend. “...you’ll feel it a little more. Still underwhelmed?” 

You can’t help but grin at him. “Yeah,” you say, even though you’re really not. 

Without warning, John grabs your hips and turns you over onto your stomach. Your arms are now crossed, but there’s no way to adjust. You crane your neck to watch John climb off the bed. He grabs a fresh cigarette from the pack on the nightstand, sliding the tip into his mouth. He lights the end, tossing the lighter back where he found it as he meets your eye. You watch as he starts to unbuckle his belt, the implications making your heart beat wildly in your chest. His pants fall to the floor and he steps out of them, standing there completely naked, a cigarette in one hand and his belt in the other. He pauses to take a drag. 

The air is heavy and you can feel a switch. John was only toying with you earlier. He’s all predator when he slinks back onto the bed. You immediately tense at the feeling of leather lightly brushing along your spine, before it’s lightly tapped against your ass. John’s spell makes you feel every detail and you shudder. 

John chuckles. “This is your one chance, pet,” he says, voice muffled from the cigarette he’s decided to hold onto. “Just beg me to fuck you and we can avoid all this.”

“Kiss my ass.” 

The sting of the belt across your ass cheek pitches you forward with a yelp. 

“But that would be a reward,” John teases. “And you’re here to be punished.” 

Another slap with the belt lands right where the first one did, making the area instantly hot. Your yell turns into a strangled moan when John drags his fingers along your slit. 

“Oh, aren’t we naughty,” he hums, toying with your wetness. “You’re actually enjoying this.” 

The spell he used makes it too difficult to respond. Between the pain and the pleasure, words get lost and forgotten. You push back into his hand, but he doesn’t let you. He pulls away and you hear the belt snap before he lands a series of blows on your ass, one after the other. It hurts, but in the most delicious way. John fingers you at the same time, keeping you on the very edge of both pleasure and pain. With each hit your cunt throbs and your moans get louder, but you try to hide them by burying your face in your pillow. 

He’s not having any of it. He stops fingering you so he can tug your hair, making your moans audible. As punishment, he doesn’t finger you again. When he finally stops the spanking, you’re sweaty and shaking. Your ass is on fire and you’re so wet you can feel the stickiness coating your thighs. 

John drops the belt and takes another drag of his cigarette. You feel a rush of cool air as he gently blows on the abused flesh in front of him. The fucking spell makes it feel like shards of ice and you twist the bed sheets in your hands while you bite down hard on your bottom lip. 

“Had enough?” John’s voice is rough and thick with arousal.

“No.” 

You barely even register John reaching over to get rid of his cigarette. The bed behind you dips suddenly and his tongue is dragging along your slit. Not expecting the action, you scream, “John!”

Cool hands hands come to rest on your abused rear, carefully spreading your cheeks apart so he can see all of you. He buries his face between your legs, tongue sliding as far into you as he can. Out of instinct you move away from the assault, but his firm hands grab your hips to keep in you in place. You’re forced to remain still as he hungrily devours you. First it’s your slit, then his tongue is swirling around your puckered entrance, lighting probing before trailing back down and repeating the motions. 

What’s more arousing than John’s tongue tasting every bit of you he can are the noises he’s making. Every grunt, slurp and growl stokes the fire in your very core. You’re powerless against him, forced to lay on your stomach with your knees bent and ass in the air while he soaks you with his saliva. 

Every muscle in your body twitches, tensing in anticipation of your impending orgasm. The one you know John will deny. Sharp teeth are back to claim the soft flesh of your thigh, followed by talented lips sucking hard, to the point where you know there’ll be a mark. He runs his tongue from your slit all the way to your neck. His hands seize your breasts, kneading and massaging them while he thrusts his erection through your folds. 

“Still not enough?” he asks. He sounds breathless and dangerous. 

You’re panting heavily, mind lost in the sensations. “Never.” 

“Wish you hadn’t said that, pet.”

John bites your shoulder right as his cock pushes into you, forcing a strangled cry through your dry lips. You feel every bump and vein as he buries himself all the way to the hilt. It is the most pleasurable and painful experience of your life. He pushes himself up, one hand resting on the dip of your spine to force you into the mattress while he fucks you with one deep hard thrust...and then slips out. 

You struggle against the handcuffs and his hand. “N-No...no, please, don’t stop.” 

“Say it!”

“Fuck me,” you plead. “Please, John. F-Fuck me, fuck me,  _ fuuuuuuuck! _ ” 

He starts to fuck you. You moan and swear, completely at his mercy. Your mind is solely focused on John and everything he’s doing to you. You want more of it. More of him. All he can offer you’re willing to give so long as he doesn’t stop fucking you. You’re too blissed out to realize that he’s retrieved the belt, until you feel the familiar flash of pain, this time on the other cheek. 

After that, it’s all a blur. You have no idea how long John fucks and spanks you. Each slaps sends you into a frenzy, yanking against the bindings on your wrists while you tear at the sheets with your nails. You don’t even feel it when he stops spanking you, too distracted by his cock stretching and filling your body. His fingers roughly circle your clit and tears start to stream down your face. 

John abruptly stops. 

“What was that, pet?” he pants. 

What was what? Did you say something? You vaguely recall pleading to him and you hear your own voice say, “Please, Johnny, please. Please.” 

John leans forward. “Please what, love?” he asks in your ear. His tongue traces the shell and briefly dips in, making you moan. 

“Let me come. Please. Please, I’ll do anything,” you babble. 

John lets out a dark chuckle, smoothing your hair away from your face. “Have you learned your lesson?” he asks. 

You nod furiously. “Trust,” you blurt out before you can stop yourself. “Trust. I have to trust you.” 

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, John carefully slides out of you. He turns you onto your back and you’re finally able to relax your sore knees and arms. He looks beautiful; so disheveled and sweaty your breath catches in your throat. His cheeks are red and his eyes are shining with lust. He spreads your legs just wide enough to bury himself in you again, resuming the fast-paced fucking he had adopted before. You jerk and arch to meet him every time, lungs burning and tears still running down your cheeks. 

You tell him something, but you honestly can’t recall what it is. John’s smirk turns into a scowl and then his hand in around your throat. Something snaps inside and your orgasm hits you like a ton of bricks, making you gasp for breath. Your head spins wildly and you close your eyes, succumbing to the blinding pleasure. 

You come to some time later, wrapping in a blanket and cradled to John’s chest. How did you get there? One second he was giving you the most explosive orgasm of your life, and the next he’s calmly rocking you. He calls your name softly, hand stroking your cheek. You whimper as the spell makes you jerk away from the overstimulation. John swears and mutters the counter-spell. Your body tenses for a moment and then relaxes, trembling violently. 

“Love, come back to me,” John whispers. 

You groan and drag your eyes open, giving him a lazy smile. “You really got into it that time,” you mutter. 

“Thought I lost you for a second,” John says, sounding relieved. “That was too much, right? I went overboard. But you didn’t say the color so…”

“That...was fucking perfect,” you tell him, reaching up to tweak the tip of his nose. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“Me neither honestly. Not my cup of tea, but let it never be said John Constantine can’t dominate,” John grins. “Here, sit up, love. Got you some water.” 

He holds a glass for you and helps you take a long drink. You gulp down the liquid gratefully, your mouth dry and throat sore from yelling. When he pulls it away you ask, “Did you finish?”

John laughs at your question. “Oh did I ever,” he says, placing the cup on the nightstand. “Swear it would never stop. Feel like a dirty pervert.”

You notice a used condom shoved into it’s broken wrapper and it’s strange because you honestly don’t even remember when he put one on. Though you’re incredibly grateful he respected the agreement that he always wear one. 

“Yeah, but who isn’t?” you giggle. You nod towards your work bag in the corner of the room. “The file you need is in there.” You slump sleepily against his chest. “All the case notes and victim names too.” 

“That can wait,” John says, drawing the blanket tighter around you. He reaches in to take your hand, gently caresses massaging the scrapes from the handcuffs. “I only used the file as a thinly veiled excuse to shag you again.”

“Knew it.” 

John smiles and cuddles closer to you, forehead pressed to yours. “Let’s sit here a moment, yeah?”

“Can you sing to me?” you ask, eyes already closing once more as you twine your fingers with his. You’re beyond sore and exhausted. These games with John always drain you. But dammit if it isn’t exactly what you need after the week you had at the precinct. 

John’s lips brush yours in a soft kiss. “Anything, love.” 


End file.
